


Healthy Appetites

by callmeonetrack



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline worries that things will change now that Tyler's a hybrid. A little lunch helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Appetites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



There's exactly 45 hours and 26 minutes left before their senior year officially begins, and _this_ is not exactly how Caroline planned on spending it.

Well, the shopping trip for the perfect first day dress was part of the plan. The 102-degree weather with 96 percent humidity was not. The clothes keep sticking to her, hair looks like half-cooked spaghetti, and she's pretty sure her extra-strength deoderant gave up the ghost three stores ago. Her nose wrinkles as she yanks the classic shirtwaist dress (a little too Donna Reed for every day, but a definite contender for the annual Mystic Falls Preservation Society sockhop) over her head and tosses it aside. She hopes she doesn't smell.

Caroline yanks her own clothes back on and strides out of the dressing room, the door smacking the wall hard enough that the doorknob embeds in the wall. Whoops. The saleslady jumps back and her eyebrows raise. "Sorry," she says flashing a conciliatory smile at the woman and catching her eye to give the slightest _push_ so she won't stop them on their way out. The woman just nods and starts tugging at the door handle, as Caroline keeps moving, headed for the couch where Tyler sits, holding her bags and purse, smiling at her.

Her bad temper piques a bit. He's so...happy all the time now. Not that Caroline doesn't want Tyler to be happy. She does, of course. She just...wishes his good mood was because of normal stuff--ice cream, puppies, the football game on Friday, the new black lace bra she modeled for him at Victoria's Secret.

Not the fact that he's apparently now the world's first...werepire. Or whatever you'd call a werewolf/vampire hybrid anyway. Caroline frowns harder.

"No bags?" Tyler's eyebrows raise, as he stands and automatically reaches out to pull her into his arms. His lips curve into a grin, eyes flickering. “Who are you and what have you done with Caroline Forbes?”

She sighs, lower lip pouting slightly. "Everything looked positively awful, and my hair is, like, standing on end, and I’m way too sweaty and sticky to try on any more clothes.”

By the way his chin is shaking, she can tell he’s trying not to laugh at her. “Aw, poor baby.”

She slugs his arm, lightly, but lets him pull her closer. Caroline shuts her eyes and sighs a little. She loves this. Loves that Tyler never cares who's looking, never hesitates to reach for her, no matter where they are or what they're doing. She slides her hands up his back, presses her face to his collarbone and squeezes him back, her nose filling with the familiar scent of his skin as she exhales.

He smells different now.

She pulls back and looks up at him, knowing she needs to tell him. They have to talk about this.

But Tyler's smile is so wide and the way he looks at her is so... No one's ever looked at her like that before. She doesn't want him to stop looking at her like that.

"C'mon, let's go to the Grill. Get some lunch."

“I’m not hungry,” she says, bad mood clinging stubbornly.

“Well, _I_ am starving. And you can get that triple chocolate cake you love. Chocolate always makes you feel better."

She’s pretty sure it’s not going to work this time, but Caroline just sighs, “Fine.”

Tyler grins, unaffected by her bad attitude, and whispers a few suggestions into her ear about what he'd prefer to eat--none of which are a burger from the Mystic Grill.

Twenty minutes later, though, he's tearing through a double bacon cheeseburger and fries, while Caroline watches him with round, careful eyes and picks listlessly at her cake. He chews like a boy, his mouth half-open, and the burger is nearly rare, oozing, the blood shining on his lips. The sight should kindle her own hunger, but her stomach turns instead.

Tyler usually orders his meat well done.

"Ok, what? What is it, Caroline?" He says suddenly, burger poised in mid-air.

"I don't--what--"

"You keep staring at me with this...this look. Like...” He drops the burger down, then rakes a hand through his hair, leaving it standing in haphazard spikes. “Like I’m your latest charity case!” he hisses. "You’ve been doing it ever since Klaus turned—” he looks around, lowers his voice, “since the gym the other night.”

“Ty, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just… I’m worried about you,” she says quietly. “We don’t know what this means, that you’re a…” she cringes a little saying it, “a hybrid. There’s never been any others who lived.” Caroline’s voice trembles a little on the last word and Tyler reaches across the table for her hand.

“I am fine, Caroline. Better than fine. I feel…” he shakes his head, smiling. “I feel great. Strong. Really strong.” His fingers squeeze hers hard, as if to prove what he’s saying.

She wants to be happy for him, she does, but the smile she tries falters after just a few seconds. “Look, I know right now you probably do.  
You still have Klaus’s blood in your system, but that’s going to wear off soon, and then…well, who knows what’s going to happen!” Her tone strains, a frantic note building as she gives voice to her fears. “God, you keep acting like everything is just fine, Tyler, and it’s not. You’re not the same person anymore!”

His face darkens as she’s talking, then suddenly he’s standing, the movement so fast his chair tips back and crashes on the floor. The bar goes silent and across the room, Caroline sees Matt already taking one step in their direction, a scowl on his face. Great.

But she can’t worry about him, because Tyler is shaking his head now, and without a word, he turns and walks right out of the bar through the back entrance.

Panic coils in her chest and suddenly Caroline can’t breathe. For a second, her mind flashes to the last time he walked away. Jules, the cage, the poison filling her system…

_No, this isn’t like that,_ she insists to herself. _They’re better now._

Then she’s up and at the door in a flash, not even caring who might be noticing her undue speed. “Tyler?” She calls as she steps into the empty back alley. Silence answers her and her heart clenches. “Tyler, I’m sorry.”

Suddenly there’s a rush and a blur coming at her, and then her back is whumping hard against the brick wall of the grill, making her flinch. Instinctively, before she even opens her eyes, Caroline tries to strike out, but her hands are trapped, arms pinned against the wall. She can’t move them. Her lips part to scream, but the sound is swallowed by the familiar mouth that covers her own.

Tyler. She sags against him, relief flooding her, then passion as the kiss grows harder, deeper, and he slides his tongue against her own. Her pulse starts pounding, heart beat echoing in her ears as he presses his hips to hers. She can feel him, hard and straining, even through the heavy denim of his jeans and Caroline moans into his mouth, hooks one leg around his to pull him closer.

Tyler breaks the kiss, pulls his head back slightly, already breathing hard. “Stop apologizing. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He kisses the tip of her nose and Caroline can’t help the blindingly bright smile that forms. “I just figured that talk was a little bit cheap, and I should _show you_ that this hybrid thing has an upside.”

He thrusts against her a little again and Caroline squirms, her whole body wriggling against his as she tries to get leverage. “An upside?” she repeats incredulously, but a little distractedly. Tyler’s got one hand locked around both her wrists, the sun-baked bricks of the Grill’s back wall warm against her knuckles. Caroline’s brow creases and she puts a little strength behind it as she bucks to break free.

It doesn’t work.

Tyler leans in, the full weight of his body sandwiching her between him and the wall and he grins. She can see a hint of the wolf in his smile. “I’m stronger now,” he says, his voice low and husky and sending shivers down her spine. He tilts his head, nuzzles the side of her neck. “More… _stamina_.”

She gasps a little as his lips find that sensitive spot right under her left ear, while his free hand simultaneously skims under her skirt, fingers blazing a trail up her inner thigh. Caroline’s body thrums with desire, on fire already, and she shifts, spreads her thighs to give him easier access. His palm skims, flat against the damp triangle of her thong. Just the pressure, as he cups her, squeezes once, is enough to make her moan. “ _Ohhhh god_ ,” she cries out as Tyler hooks the thin cloth aside with his thumb, then pushes two fingers between her slick folds.

She writhes against his hand, hips bucking hard, but he’s teasing her, fingers brushing up and down, swirling lightly—too lightly—against her clit, tracing circles around entrance, refusing to give her what she wants. “ _T- tyyyy_ ,” she half-whines, half-hisses, and she can feel him smiling against her neck, then two sharp points pressing into her skin. Fangs, Caroline realizes with no small amount of wonder.  
He’s still teasing though, and it’s driving her _insane_. She can’t touch him, can only wait and hope and beg.

Her inner control freak says _enough foreplay_.

Caroline concentrates, summoning all her strength. Damon was stronger and she could overpower him. Of course, she’s not exactly angry right now, but maybe she just has to want it bad enough. And she does. Want it. Want him. Right now.

So she pushes hard, mind and body together, and it’s enough. Tyler grunts in surprise when her hands clutch his face and she kisses him hard, her own fangs distending and sinking into his lip. Two can play this game, she thinks triumphantly, and their kiss is intense, wet and dirty and sexy as hell. His hand is still between her legs, and she thrusts her hips, and then groans as he’s pushing inside her finally, two fingers, then three, stretching her, crooking and twisting just enough to reach that spot that makes her entire body clench.

But even that’s not enough suddenly, and she reaches down fumbling his pants open and tugging them down, one hand already closing around his cock, stroking him fast and furiously. Tyler’s groaning her name, and muttering words into her ear like “baby” and “please” and then his fingers slide away and he’s gripping the back of her thighs, lifting her against the wall, as he presses himself to her and finally thrusts inside, filling her hard and fast and deep.

It feels so good, all Caroline can do is hold on, her nails scoring lines on his broad shoulders as he pounds into her relentlessly. She likes it hard, likes the power and the strength, likes knowing she can take it and she won’t break, all of which she told him when they started this, but this feels different….more powerful, more intense. Caroline wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes, heels pressing into his ass to bring him closer, draw him deeper. Tyler grasps her hips and kisses her and thrusts harder, faster, pulling her to him again and again. She’s drowning in sensation and presses her face to his skin, breathing deep.

These past few weeks, when they had sex, there was always a little part of her that Caroline was careful to hold back. Maybe because vampires are stronger than werewolves or maybe it was more than that. Maybe it was because of other things, years spent trying to be the nice girl, the good girl, the one who wasn’t too bossy or too demanding or too _much_. Whatever the reason, she realizes it’s gone now. She meets Tyler thrust for thrust, clutching hard. She’s not holding back any more.

It feels amazing.

Apparently he wasn’t kidding about stamina, and she comes first, shaking and shuddering, sweat running down her back, slumping bonelessly against Tyler as he drives deep, crying out on his own climax, and finally stills. She tries to catch her breath as she unwraps herself from him, shaky legs touching solid ground again. Tyler’s panting too, then laughing a little too, as they straighten their clothes again. “God, that was amazing,” he breathes, eyes sparkling. “See? Told you this hybrid stuff is a good thing.”

Caroline smiles hesitantly. She wants to believe him, but….she worries. About what it means for Tyler. What it means for them. She can’t help it; it’s just what she does.

She also has no poker face at all, so he must see it in her eyes, because he lifts a hand to her cheek, gaze locking with hers, and says,  
“Caroline, I promise you, this is only going to change things for the better. I feel great. I’m faster, I’m stronger,” he flashes her that cocky football star smirk and adds, “and I’m going to stay this way forever. Don’t have to worry about the girl I love trading me in for a younger model in a few years.” He sobers again, tilts his forehead down to rest against hers. “We’re the same now, Car.”

Caroline’s heart skips a beat or twelve, wondering if her ears are working correctly despite the supersonic hearing. “You…love me?” she asks, a slow smile spreading on her face. They’ve never said the L-word before. She was hoping maybe—trying not to really—but she definitely wasn’t expecting this.

Tyler leans in closer, eyes still on hers, brushes a strand of hair back from her face and says, “Yeah, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her heart soars and she pulls him down, kisses him soft and slow, and her stomach flips when she thinks about what he said. _In a few years._ She hasn’t thought much about her future since Damon turned her. Every day is challenge enough, despite what she told her father last week, and the thought of living forever without her mom, without Elena, without anyone she truly loves...

But now, for the first time, she does think about it. She doesn’t know what’ll happen with her and Tyler, forever seems a bit premature for a high school relationship, even one as strange as theirs, but just knowing that when everyone else is gone, he’ll still be there. That she’ll have a friend, someone to count on after everyone else is long gone. Something heavy unfurls in her chest at the thought and she is overwhelmed by the feelings rushing through her. She throws her arms around Tyler and spins him, pressing him back into the wall and kissing him hard for a really long time.

When they come up for air, he’s grinning and staring, one eybrow cocked in surprise. Caroline just winks. “You might be stronger, but I’m pretty good at the sneaky thing, remember?” She flashes him her most innocent grin, the one that she knows he can’t resist, and Tyler just shakes his head and slings an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, I thought we were going to have a talk about that actually.” They head for the door to the restaurant. “This hybrid thing is all well and good, but your prior experience might leave me at an unfair advantage.”

She smiles sweetly. “How about if I promise to only use my powers for good, not evil?”

He pretends to think it over, then nods. “That’s a start,” he says, squeezing her close to his side. “Maybe we can negotiate the rest after lunch. At your house.” He lowers his voice, tilts down till his lips graze the shell of her ear. _“In your bed.”_

Suddenly, Caroline finds her appetite returning with a vengeance.

-fin-


End file.
